


Come Back.

by leesungminkitty



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreams vs. Reality, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung-centric, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Is The Sun, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, Light Angst, Like very very very light, M/M, No Smut, Soft Moon Taeil, Soulmates, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is STUPID, and one of them is probably an addict, but its like for a second, death mentions, dont @ me but its true, doyoung doesnt know what soulmates are, inspired by taeyong's around, its platonic at first, johnny takes haechan away from all of the chaos which is nct, jungwoo is a good friend, kyuhyun is tired of this bullshit, taeil doesnt believe in soulmates, taeil has step siblings, taeil likes yuta for a second, theyre all dumb, yuta likes haechan and haechan is sulky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leesungminkitty/pseuds/leesungminkitty
Summary: doyoung may be stupid, but he swears that he knows him!"we're just friends. besties."the denial, the moon taeil who doesn't believe in soulmates, and the kim doyoung who doesn't know what the hell soulmates are.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Kim Jungwoo, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 3





	Come Back.

doyoung likes the moon. doyoung likes the stars. doyoung likes a lot of things.

but what does doyoung like the most? he likes his moon taeil hyung the most!

sadly, he couldn't confess earlier. but, it's okay! it was just a small crush. and besides, they were too young.

it has been eight years ever since his taeil hyung had left him. he really does miss him a lot, but he just doesn't show it.

he's living quite an 'okay' life right now. he's got good grades, friends, family, anything else he could possibly ask for!

doyoung is now a highschool student; a senior.

he has a few friends; lee taeyong who's in the same class as he.

lee minhyung, a student who he tutored before.

he tutored him for quite a long time, almost a year? minhyung is from canada, and he still wasn't very good at his korean that time.

a wild lee haechan who he's dormmates with.

he doesn't really know the boy too well, but he's fun to be with.

nakamoto yuta who's haechan's boyfriend and who he wishes he didn't meet.

not that he hates yuta, he's just annoying, more annoying than haechan. it's embarrassing.

how bothersome. doyoung sighed as he glanced at yuta who was, once again, flirting with haechan.

"go flirt somewhere else.."

"yeah.. go away." mark added while nodding.

he's jealous again, isn't he? doyoung groaned. why am i friends with oblivious shits..?

"you're just jealous." haechan teased the canadian who blushed.

"n-no, i'm not. why would i be jealous?"

"yuh-huh.. sunflower, let's go outside. the silence in here is killing me." haechan nodded and took yuta's hand. skipping their way out of the library.

don't ask where they went, doyoung doesn't want to know.

doyoung glanced at the canadian who sighed. hesitantly, he pushed all of his stuff away and looked at the other.

"confess already." doyoung said, as if it was that easy.

"no, doie hyung. don't you see how happy they are? i don't want to ruin their relationship.."

"minhyung.. your feelings matter as well. don't hurt yourself."

"it's okay.. don't worry about me, hyung. it's fine, really." minhyung smiled, but there's still a hint of sadness in his smile.

doyoung sighed, letting it go. "do whatever you want then, minhyung.."

"thanks, hyung!"

"yeah, yeah, whatever."

\-----◇

"where have you two been?" haechan froze in his place when he heard that voice.

"oh, hello, doyoung hyung! i- uh- didn't expect you to be awake at this hour.."

"cut the crap and answer me. where did you and yuta go?"

"me and yuta? we just- uh.. ya' know? we.. in h-his room-"

"you know what? whatever, forget that i even asked. i don't want to know." doyoung said while glaring at the purple marks on the tanned male's neck. haechan sighed in relief.

"great! i mean- okay.."

"hey. what do you think of.. mark?" doyoung suddenly asked. the other looked at him in disbelief. but he couldn't blame him because even he, himself was shocked about what he just said.

"um.. he's cool, i guess? i'm not really that close with him since i'm-"

"the only person you're close with is yuta."

"that- that's not true! i'm close with a lot of other people." 

"sure.. go on."

"mark.. i think he's cute? yuta said the same about him before.."

"and..?"

"surprisingly, i'm not that mad about it.."

"yeah, i'm shocked."

"how so?"

"because when yuta compliments someone, you normally bite him."

"i-"

"don't even try denying it, i already saw you doing it too many times in front of me." 

"okay, fine. i admit it, i bite yuta everytime he compliments someone else who isn't me." haechan smiled, proud of himself.

i feel bad for yuta.. doyoung looked at him in disbelief. i would've already died if i had a boyfriend like this.

"you're quite funny, aren't you?"

"eh.. i can be funnier if you want." donghyuck smiled at his hyung who rolled his eyes.

"whatever. just- go to sleep."

"hyung." 

"what.. channie, i'm slee-"

"good night, hyung." 

"g'night, haechan."


End file.
